Richard Grayson (DC Animated Universe)
Richard "Dick" Grayson was the first Robin. He was the youngest member of the Flying Graysons. His family were killed and he was taken in by Bruce Wayne where he trained to become Batman's sidekick. He later left Batman's side and went solo as Nightwing. Biography ''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero ''To be added ''Batman and Harley Quinn ''To be added TV Movies ''Batman: Robin's Reckoning Dick is a former member of the Flying Graysons acrobatic family in Haley's Circus. Dick and his parents performed nightly with their death defying high wire acts. When the circus came to Gotham City, the gangster, Tony Zucco tried to extort protection money out of the owner, but he refused to cooperate. In retaliation, Zucco sabotaged their high-wire trapeze act, staging an "accident" that ended in the death of Dick's parents. Bruce Wayne, who helped to get the circus to town, was in the audience and witnessed these events unfold. Wayne arranged with Commissioner Gordon of the Police Department to become the 10-year-old' boy's legal guardian. However, in the rather large and empty Wayne Manor, Dick became more and more detached. Alfred Pennyworth brought this to Wayne's attention, who was in his fledgling years as Batman, and had little time to spend with Dick. Eventually, Dick went out on his own and tracked down Zucco, but was caught. Batman saved Dick and took him back to the Batcave, where he revealed his secret to Dick. After personally training Grayson, Wayne allowed him to become his partner, Robin. Dick, apprently worked with Batman consistently well into his college years. Thereafter, he became Batman's semi-regular partner continuing to work with Batman on a limited basis but, also dividing his time between crimefighting and college. Nine years after his parent's deaths, Tony Zucco resurfaced in Gotham City, putting Robin to the test. Batman forbade Robin from going after him. Robin promptly disobeyed and tracked Zucco on his own. He finally found Zucco, but, Robin ultimately refused to kill Zucco and turned him over to the authorities. While Dick had thought that Bruce was simply cold hearted; Bruce got surprisingly emotional and he admitted that he didn't want Robin going after Zucco for fear of Robin being hurt or killed as a result. Batman: Shadow of The Bat ''To be added ''Batman: The Demon's Quest ''To be added Relationships *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Mentor and ex-partner. *Tim Drake/Robin - Successor. *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl - Former love interest and partner. *Tony Zucco - Enemy. *Mr. Freeze - Enemy turned ally. *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Enemy turned ally and girlfriend. *Catwoman - Enemy turned sometimes ally. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' - Loren Lester **''Batman and Harley Quinn'' - Loren Lester Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Dick Grayson (Batman).jpg|Dick after his parents' deaths. Robin (Batman)3.jpg|Robin confronts Zucco. Robin (Batman)2.jpg|Robin notices Batgirl. Robin (Batman).jpg|Robin just before he's kidnapped by Ra's al Ghul. Robin BMFS.jpg Dick Grayson (SubZero).jpg|Dick talks to Barbara before her kidnapping. See Also *Robin *Dick Grayson Category:Batman Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Characters Category:Batman: Robin's Reckoning Characters Category:Batman: Shadow of The Bat Characters Category:Batman: The Demon's Quest Characters Category:Batman and Harley Quinn Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Secret keepers Category:Grayson Family Category:Characters with Martial arts skills